Aigis
Don't worry... I will always be by your side, protecting you. Aigis is a Party Member in Persona 3, a Playable Character in Persona 4 Arena, and a Wrestler in WVGCW. Billed as a replacement for the departing Elizabeth, she and her fellow Persona user Chie Satonaka form Steak Machina. In Persona 3 The 7th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon developed by the Kirijo Group, Aigis was built specifically to fight Shadows. In the year 1999, she sealed the anthromorpic personification of Death inside Makoto Yuki in an act of desperation, meeting him again 10 years later and joining the Specialised Extracurricular Execution Squad (S.E.E.S.) in order to combat Shadows and to get closer to him. As the events of the Game unfold, she becomes more human in the process, and helps the Protagonist save the world from Nyx at the cost of his life; during the events of The Answer, she gains Makoto's Wild Card ability, becoming one of few with the ability to summon multiple Persona, and to stop the world wishing for Death so that he may return from the Great Seal. Roughly two years later, it is revealed that she has joined Mitsuru Kirijo's Shadow Operatives, a group dedicated to hunting Shadow and dealing with Persona-related activity. In WVGCW Season 5: The First Mission Aigis debuted in a Tag Team match as Elizabeth's replacement for Chie Satonaka on August 7th, forming Steak Machina. Being unexpected as a splash screen showing off another certain Persona character, Aigis's debut was still well-received as they faced The Summoners in their debut Tag Match, but she tapped out after a long fight. Not long after her debut match, Aigis switched focus towards her singles career, taking on the strong upper-midcarder Tina Armstrong. While Aigis did put up a solid fight, Tina held control throughout the brunt of the contest, and eventually took the robot down for a decisive pinfall victory. Although not the most auspicious of starts, Aigis was soon able to rebound quickly, first by defeating Cobra Twonit in a close match for her first tag team victory, and then by defeating Maya Fey in her OWN singles debut in a fantastic singles match that stood out on a night filled with odd Witch Time shenanigans from that dastardly Bayonetta. Aigis carried this momentum all the way to a spot on the card at Breakdown F.I.V.E, earning a place on the PPV in her first full season, a rarity in WVGCW. The ensuing match with Double Dash!! represented Aigis’s emergence as a major player in WVGCW. In a fight stacked with WVGCW legends and former title holders, it was the Heartless Armed Angel who made the greatest impact. She managed to provide the majority of the offense for her team without missing a beat, aided by timely assists and saves from her new partner. The end of the match signified exactly what Aigis is capable of and what made her such a beloved newcomer even before she stepped foot inside the squared circle. Singling Princess Peach out for punishment, Aigis activated Orgia Mode at a perfect time and knocked the princess to the mat with a series of vicious slams to the mat, earning the first pinfall. Unsatisfied, she immediately stood up to hit Daisy with a devastating Fatal End and a clean sweep victory over the princesses in a matter of seconds. An upcoming battle with RPGenie now awaited for the Tag Team gold to see if she could go from rookie to champion in just six months flat. Season 6: Wiping All Out Right after Chie's match, she and Aigis ran into the Gurl Co-Op Champions Lucina & Terra Branford, introducing herself to the pair. After learning that Terra would be taking Shantae's place in their upcoming Title Match, she wondered if they would be titled either RPGenie or simply RPG, before she and Chie went off to train even harder, establishing a Support Rank with Lucina at Level C. When the time came for their match, Aigis was determined to walk away a Champion, as she carried the weight of Steak Machina firmly on her shoulders by managing to keep up with both of her opponents, engaging Orgia Mode and a sequential Fatal End on Terra. In the end though, RPGenie's Teamwork managed to shine above everything else, and Lucina took it for RPGenie by landing a U Can't Crit Me! on Aigis. While this is a disappointing setback for Steak Machina, their chance will surely come again in due time. Record Aigis P4U Blushing.png Aigis_Beep_Boopin.png